


Intel Verification

by Boffin1710



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [31]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710





	Intel Verification

“Quartermaster.  009 is online asking for you.” Came the call at his office door.  Q grabbed up his headset and headed out to his main workstation.    


“Quartermaster here.  What can I assist you with 009?”   


“I need you to verify some data for me Q,’ and he began to ramble about Intel his team had relayed to him earlier.  On and on….   


“009, before you proceed any further,” he interrupted him as he pulled up the data he was referencing on his monitors.  “You do realise that this Intel had been double and triple checked by my team before it was ever passed on to you?”   


“I know Q.  I just needed you to…”   


“Is there a matter of trust here that I am not aware of 009?” Q was sensing something awkward going on with this conversation.   


“No.  It’s just…”   


“Just what?” Q switched their conversation into private mode steering it away from listening ears.  In the background the headset picked up on the faint klink of ice in a glass tumbler and the sound constant change of channels on a television from one program to another… repeatedly. 

“Well… it’s just… late here.  3 am Stateside.  Couldn’t sleep.  Needed to hear a friendly voice.”

“So you made up an excuse to call in.” Q sighed.   


“Well I thought it sounded plausible,” he chuckled pleased with himself. “And you are always there to chat.”   


“I am not always here 009 especially not to provide you with entertainment.”   


“Don’t kid yourself Q.  You are always there and you know it.  Although I have to admit you could be more entertaining and less snarky and posh sometimes.    


“Go to sleep Agent.”   


“You know Q, if the Chuckle Brothers ever treat you badly or you just get bored with them, we could do drinks some time.”

“I’m signing off now 009.  Reaching for the disconnect.  Go to sleep.” Q couldn’t help but smirk.  Dealing with Double O agents was a never ending revolving door of toddler antics.   


“Night Q.  Remember… drinks.”

****  
  



End file.
